


【索香】绿色猫猫

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat! Zoro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆被变成了一只猫。为什么？因为作者想。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	【索香】绿色猫猫

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【索香】金色狐狐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418143) by [APTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX). 



> 我发现我很喜欢迫害藻子
> 
> 续篇姊妹篇是【金色狐狐】

索隆被变成了一只猫。为什么？因为作者想。

尽管是绿色的，只有一只眼睛，还一副凶狠样，小猫仍然浑身毛绒绒的十分可爱。娜美尖叫着朝小绿猫扑过去，冷静的罗宾眼中也闪着精光。索隆慌乱的窜逃，坚决不要被魔女捉住。他一个箭步扎进山治怀里，小爪子勾着白色的衬衫，转头对两个女孩嘶叫，立刻被厨子责骂。

「不准威胁女士，臭绿藻！」虽然这么说，山治没有把小绿猫从衣服上揪下来，反而伸出手捧住他的屁股，避免他掉下去，另一只手顺着炸起来的绿毛。长长的尾巴捲住山治的手腕，小绿猫把头埋进山治怀里开始睡觉。

「做的事还是一样，有没有变猫都没差嘛。」山治轻轻的抚摸怀里的绿色毛团，感觉毛团发出呼噜呼噜的震动，嘴角微微勾起。

抱不到猫的两个女孩很失望，但看帅哥撸猫也是种享受，所以她们没有打扰。对，两个女孩都承认，山治不花痴时真的是极品帅哥一枚，但她们永远不会跟他说的。

乔巴很沮丧他听不懂索隆在说什么，但山治觉得无所谓，反正是人是猫他都读得懂索隆的想法。比如索隆在厨房门边睡觉的时候，他用鞋尖轻踢索隆的屁股要他别挡路，他的咆哮意思是：「臭厨子！想打架吗？」

又比如他在索隆面前放下一碟牛奶时，他的咆哮意思是：「臭厨子！给我酒！」

再比如他在娜美和罗宾身边献殷勤时，他的咆哮意思是：「臭厨子！快来摸我！」

于是山治让索隆窝在腿上，帮他梳毛，索隆则是会享受的发出舒服的呼噜声，即使山治闹他，逆着梳毛都没让他不高兴。山治很习惯，索隆是人的时候本来就会躺在他腿上让他摸头发。跟剑士刚强的形象不同，他的头发非常柔软，总是让山治爱不释手。现在变成猫，等于是从只有头顶变成一整团都软呼呼的，山治当然不介意替索隆梳毛。唯一的差别只在于以前摸完头发是一个吻，现在是山治会把整张脸埋进索隆毛绒绒的肚皮里面吸猫。

***

山治可以随心所欲的撸猫让娜美很嫉妒。她通常不是那种会低声下气的人，但为了撸猫，她愿意姿态摆低一点。

「让我摸一下啦，索隆，一下就好。」娜美对着索隆装可爱。这招通常对男人非常有效，只可惜她的目标是根木头，嗯...现在是只猫。索隆不为所动，娜美决定搬出筹码。「让我摸的话，就让你的欠款打九五折。」

索隆动摇了一点，但被魔女支配的恐惧还是胜于欠款打折，于是他坚守阵地。

「九折！」

不理。

「八八折不能更多了！」

还是不理。

娜美没辄了，转头讨救兵。「山治君，叫索隆让我摸一下啦！」

「没问题，娜美桑！」山治跳了一段扭扭舞，接着转过头对索隆摆出臭脸。「喂，绿藻猫，让娜美桑摸一下。」

索隆瞪着山治，喉咙发出低沉的咆哮。

「让娜美桑摸的话，晚上就给你做包海王类的饭团。」山治提出条件。索隆考虑了一下，喵了一声。

「好啦，好啦，上个岛买的那瓶对吧？」山治答应。索隆这才满意的点点头，走到娜美面前重重坐下，仍然一副凶神恶煞的样子。

但索隆的臭脸从来就吓不到娜美，她兴高采烈的伸出手，才刚碰到索隆的背，索隆就站起身走了。娜美的手还停在半空中。

索隆经过山治身边，挑战似的抬头瞪他。

「那才不叫摸，那是碰。」山治不接受诈欺。

「喵。」

「我不会妥协的，让娜美桑好好摸，不然就没有饭团跟酒。」

「喵！」

「我才没有说话不算话！」

「喵！！」

「让娜美桑摸一下会死啊？你不是整天要我摸你？」

「喵喵！」

「我知道那不一样，但让她摸一下又不会少块肉。」

「喵喵！」

「不准那样叫娜美桑！」

「喵喵喵！」

「想打就来啊！！」

娜美看着两个语言不同却没有任何沟通障碍的一人一猫，叹了口气。算了。

不过后来看到索隆躺在山治腿上让他摸肚肚，还是忍不住再次嫉妒了。

***

罗宾没有娜美那么明目张胆，但索隆还是知道她在对自己虎视眈眈。罗宾一直都喜欢可爱的小动物，乔巴就是个很好的例子，他和索隆的不同之处是，乔巴不介意被罗宾抱。

有罗宾的能力，想逃过她随时随地可以冒出来的手几乎不可能，但自从有一次他明明在大家眼皮底子下，却没有一个人找得到他后，他就发现可以利用草地当保护色。跟草地几乎融为一体，他可以放心的睡觉，缺点是可能会被乱跑的路飞踩到。

唯一找得到他的是山治。索隆不知道他是动用见闻色还是怎么，他永远都能看见草地上的自己。也许他脑中有个绿藻雷达，就像他每次在岛上迷...閒晃，山治总是能找到他一样。

索隆正昏昏欲睡，突然一双手把他捞了起来。山治从来没有表现得对小动物有多大兴趣。他看到动物时的第一反应通常是思考可以怎么料理，所以变成猫后，山治那么喜欢抱他让索隆有点不习惯，以前明明整天踢他的。也许变可爱确实有好处。

索隆乖乖的让山治抱着。厨子的怀里很好睡，被让他安心的气味环绕，索隆又闭上眼睛，享受山治的爱抚。一只不属于山治的手朝他伸过来，索隆还没睁开眼睛，就一爪子挥过去。

罗宾及时收回手，没被抓到。

「你这臭混蛋想抓伤罗宾酱吗？快道歉！」山治巴了索隆的头一掌。

索隆哼了一声，把头塞进山治的肘窝，假装没听见。山治结结巴巴的对罗宾道歉，但罗宾只是露出明了的笑容。

「没关系，毕竟厨师先生是特别的嘛。剑士先生和厨师先生那么相爱真是太好了。」

山治羞红了脸，急着否认，因此没看到怀里的小猫绿色的耳朵尖也变成了粉红色。

***

山治走出厨房，看见索隆正在从瞭望台下来。变成了猫他仍然坚持锻鍊。

虽然猫的攀爬能力很强，但绳梯毕竟不是设计来给猫爬的，尤其是往下，索隆爬得很小心。这时候，在甲板上制造新发明的弗兰奇不小心出了差错，发明爆炸了，山治整个人被掀翻。他爬起身，一抬头就看见索隆因爆炸的冲击从绳梯上摔了下来。小猫在空中挣扎，爪子到处乱挥却什么也抓不到。山治马上开始在脑中计算。

如果现在立刻扑过去，索隆就可以用爪子抓住他的手。

山治知道被猫爪抓伤一定会非常疼，但眼见索隆就要摔入海里，他也管不了那么多了。

「索隆！」他扑过去，做好被尖锐的爪子深深扎入双手的心理准备，却在碰到索隆前脚的瞬间看见爪子收了回去。

山治对上索隆的眼睛，眼睁睁看着他错过自己的手，掉进海中。

***

「你小心一点啦！」山治对着弗兰奇露出鲨鱼牙，一边用毛巾擦拭怀里抖个不停的毛球。

「真的SUPER抱歉啊，猫咪小哥！」弗兰奇对着索隆摆出SUPER姿势道歉，小猫从毛巾中伸出一只爪子挥了挥打发他。

他们最近航行到冬岛海域，即使索隆不像大部分的猫一样怕水，掉进冰冷的海中仍然让他冻得直发抖。

「下次，抓住我的手。」山治低声对毛球说。他当然知道索隆为什么不抓住他，他不想伤到厨师最珍贵的手，但索隆擦过他的手摔落下去的画面仍然让他心有馀悸。

索隆看着山治，望着那双带着心疼的蓝色眼眸，哼了一声撇开头。山治的额头爆出青筋，暴力的用毛巾蹂躏小猫。

擦干的索隆毛炸得乱七八糟，他也不像正常的猫一样会把自己舔顺，而是直接钻入山治的毛衣。山治让他待在里面。

***

「还好我们船上没有蟑螂，不然索隆可能会去捉来送给山治。」乌索普望着山治怀里的索隆，想到了猫的习性。

「就算有，这个懒鬼也不会去捉吧。」山治看着变成猫后更爱睡的索隆，嫌弃的说。

那天晚上，山治准备睡觉时，一掀开被子就看见里面有一只蟑螂。他大叫了一声把整张吊床踢飞出去。

他瞪着跟着他进入寝室的索隆，愤怒的掐住他的脖子。「我说，就算你想证明自己不是懒鬼，也不需要这么恶毒吧？」

索隆被勒得舌头吐出来了。他疯狂的用肉垫拍打山治的手，但被吓得不轻的山治才不愿意那么轻易就饶过他。

旁边传来大笑，路飞从吊床残骸中捡起那只蟑螂。「哈哈哈哈哈，这是玩具啦！乌索普给我的。」

乌索普躲在后面尖叫：「说好不会出卖我的！路飞你这混蛋！」

山治的力道松开了，索隆踩着他手一跃而起，在路飞和乌索普的鼻子上各赏了一爪后，离开了寝室。

***

「别生气了嘛。」狠踢了橡胶船长一顿，并威胁长鼻子混蛋不把床修好就让他好看后，山治在厨房里找到生闷气的小猫。瞭望台有人在守夜，所以他没去那里。索隆背对着山治趴在沙发上，不想理他。

啵。酒瓶打开的声音让小猫竖起了耳朵。他看着山治将一个浅碗放在他面前，手里拿着的是之前他明明让娜美摸他山治却耍赖没给他喝的酒。「错怪你是我不对。」

索隆撇了山治一眼，真的在他脸上看到歉意，才甩甩尾巴，低下头开始喝赔罪的酒。变成猫的索隆没办法痛快豪饮，只能一小口一小口的舔着喝，这样的画面也挺可爱，山治伸手摸摸他的头，索隆蹭了回去。

床被踢烂了，也不可能马上修好，所以他们没回寝室，而是睡在厨房的沙发上。索隆在山治身上踩踩踏踏，最后窝在他胸膛上。山治心不在焉的抚摸蓬松的绿毛，索隆正要沉入梦乡，突然听见山治叹了口气。他睁开眼睛，询问的看向恋人。

「你什么时候才会变回来？」山治望着小绿猫，眼中带着寂寞。「我想念你抱着我睡。」

我也想抱着你睡啊。索隆无奈的心想。他喵了一声，意思是：谁知道？问作者吧。

但他还是凑过去在山治唇上亲了一口。山治把脸埋在小猫的软毛里睡着了。还好，味道没有变，仍然是绿藻味。

***

一群不长眼的海贼找上了草帽团，即使少了主要战力索隆，其他人仍然迎刃有馀，直到一个溜进男性寝室的海贼把索隆的刀偷了出来。

「伙计们！看我找到了什么！」海贼挥舞着三把名刀，对着其他海贼炫耀。

「把刀给我放下！」山治怒吼着冲过去，那个海贼吓得赶紧丢下其中两把，抽出和道应战。

但这个海贼其实不是剑士，根本不会用刀。他拿着和道胡乱挥舞，完全没在用刀刃砍敌人，反而像是在用棍子一样挥打。山治用脚挡开毫无章法的攻击，有点伤脑筋。老实说这个家伙不强，但他拿的是索隆的刀，还是最珍贵的那把，一个人光有蛮力却不懂得使用，是有可能把刀折断的。再优秀的刀，在错误的手里也是暴殄天物。

山治必须回击，但又担心会误伤和道，进退两难让他不小心被砍中一刀，两人都愣了一下。以为是自己的攻击奏效了，海贼得意忘形的狂叫着再次挥刀进攻，旁边却传来一声怒吼。

一只绿色的小猫冲过甲板往两人跑来，海贼看了哈哈大笑，正想用刀把跳起来的小猫挥开，半空中的小猫却突然变成一只大老虎。

老虎扑过来，一口咬住海贼的手臂，尖锐的牙齿刺入血肉。海贼尖叫着甩掉和道，被山治用脚接住。老虎把海贼一路拖到桑尼的栏杆边。

山治站在原地，看着老虎把海贼扔下海。他拿起平衡在脚上的和道，用袖子擦了擦。

老虎完成任务，回到山治面前，山治把白色的刀递给他。「不知道有没有损伤。」

但老虎看的不是和道，他皱着眉盯着山治鲜血直流的小腿，伸出爪子翻开破掉的裤管。

「我没事啦，倒是你赶快检查一下和道。」

老虎瞪了他一眼，坐下来开始用舌头舔舐山治的伤口。这一幕被赶走其他海贼的伙伴们看到了。

「啊，索隆，不可以舔伤口啦！会感染的！」乔巴叫着跑过来，把索隆推开。在被乔巴赶去医疗室前，山治摸了摸索隆绿绒绒的头，对他露出心领的笑容。

索隆看着山治乖乖进了医疗室，才转身察看和道。

那天晚上，索隆没有变回小猫，他用庞大的身躯把山治整个包在怀里。虽然不是人型，但山治觉得这样也可以。冬岛海域的气候盖虎毛正舒服。

变成老虎后女孩们就对索隆失去了兴趣，作者也差不多没梗了，于是索隆恢复了人型。索隆变回来后，立刻把山治捉进瞭望台。所有人都很识相的没去打扰他们。

读者shrimpeggs告诉我的保加利亚真实版绿色猫猫

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【索香】金色狐狐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418143) by [APTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX)




End file.
